Gerry the Magican
by Geezworld234
Summary: When Sandra and Gerry arrive at an undercover operation no one is there. Can Sandra be impressed by Gerry's hidden talents?


_**Disclaimer: Not mine! In answer to Jen's challenge to include: **_

_**A scarlet evening dress  
Diamonds  
Chocolate cake  
Rain  
A magic wand**_

_**Just a silly little fic as I had a few moments before dinner! Enjoy! :) Any nice review would be lovely! x**_

* * *

Sandra's phone rang. It was Gerry. Her face lit up when she saw his name flashing on the Caller ID.

"Gerry, you better not be late."

"Oh don't worry Guv, I am already here, I just thought I would ring to let you know I'm here as I bet you are still tarting yourself up."

"Tarting myself up?! I will be outside ready to hit you with my handbag in a second!" She exclaimed as she fixed her necklace which had got twisted. This was Sandra's favourite piece of jewellery; it had become even more significant in the last two years as it had been a present from Jack when she became a detective super. Looking in the mirror she traced the four medium sized **diamonds **around her finger. The last time she wore it was at Jack funeral. One of the toughest days of her life not just for herself but for Brian and Gerry too. That day she realised the four stones had represented them and that was a great comfort to her. And tonight she needed some form of comfort.

She had been on undercover operations before with Gerry but none quite like this one. The Daphne Jones case had been a tough one but she knew that her killer could be caught all being well tonight at the engagement party of the victim's little sister. She was going to have to push herself if she wanted to make sure she stayed blended in with society's elite.

She tapped on the window of Gerry's car door waking him up from his nap. She was rather nervous as she knew Gerry would comment on her rather daring **scarlet evening dress **the way it plunged down to her bust was probably a little too revealing for tonight but it was the only floor length dress she had that could be passed off as something the 'best' in society would wear.

"Blimey Guv, it's not a high class brothel we are going underat… unfortunately" he winked.

"You know it's still not too late to get Dan to go with me. At least he would behave himself." She said getting into his car and glaring at Gerry as she pulled the front of her dress up.

"Yeah, well you know what he is like, you two just wouldn't be convincing as couple-"

"What you and you think we are?" She scoffed.

"Well, yes we have done this before and pulled it off."

"Only because I am a very good actress."

"Whatever, the reason why it works Sandra is because we have known each other years, all our funny little habits we can discuss all our likes and pet hates, that's the sort of stuff that makes you convincing at one of these dos. Anyway you hate Danny."

"I never said I hated him I just find him a bit, weird that's all."

"Weird? Do you remember his predecessor, now Brain is the definition of weird."

"Yeah, maybe that's what makes me uneasy about him, I mean don't get me wrong he is a nice enough guy but he reminds me of Brian and Jack in some ways."

"And that creeps you out?"

"Well yeah, it's like they are there but they aren't if that makes any kind of sense. At least with Steve when he joined he was so different it just worked" Sandra tried her best to explain.

"Yeah I sort of see what you mean; anyway this place shouldn't be too far away now so keep your eyes peeled."

"Gerry, it's a big marquee in the middle of a field how can we miss it?"

Sandra and Gerry were surprised when they arrived as there was no sign of life. No music, no laughter, no chatter and no smell of food.

"Are you sure we have got the right day?" Sandra asked.

"Yes I bloody am, come on let's look further down." He said escorting her down the blue carpet that had been put down to avoid any high heels getting stuck in the grass and mud.

Inside the big white tent there was just a tiny table right in the middle, on it was a letter and a small rich looking **chocolate cake**.

"Sandra and Gerry" He began to read.

"What it's addressed to us?"

"Yes, will you let me finish?" He snapped.

"Yes of course, sorry, sir."

"I am so sorry for not getting into contact with you sooner but I am afraid we have had to cancel Esmeralda's party due to the torrential **Rain **we received this afternoon. I did try and telephone you to inform you but I was unsuccessful so I got the chef to bake you a cake as a way of saying sorry.

I will get in touch with you tomorrow morning once you are back in the office. So sorry for calling you out for no reason. Lady Jones." Gerry read.

"Oh well come on Gerry serve up that cake and then we can be on the way." She said kicking off her heels.

"Oh look!" Gerry said as he found a magician's hat and **a magic wand **"this takes me back."

"Don't tell me you can actually do magic tricks?" She scoffed at the very idea.

"I used to be able to" he said twirling the wand around between his finger.

"Go on them impress me" Sandra laughed sure that he couldn't spraying out crumbs of cake as she did.

"Okay for my first trick I shall make this cake disappear." He waved the wand around the plate.

"Gerry eating it doesn't count as magic."

"I know, now watch"

"Oh." He sighed a few moments later that hasn't worked. But look what I found inside the hat instead."

"My shoe!" Gerry how on earth did you do that?" She squealed with shock and excitement as he slowly withdrew the show from the hat.

He tapped the tip of his nose three times. "A magician never reveals his secret."

"I'm impressed you made a pointless trip out rather fun, now come on take me home before this rain starts again" she beamed.


End file.
